The Demon ninja
by hina lover 1010
Summary: This story is about the demon ninja, a fearsome ninja who serves the devil king. No one knows what the ninja looks like until Sasuke Sarutobi and Yukimura Sanada see the ninja, only to find out the fearsome demon ninja is not a demon, but a woman.


**The Demon Ninja**

**Hinalover 1010**

**Warning: I do not own Sengoku Basara, but I do my own my oc and the plot to this story**

**Prologue: The beginning to the legend**

**XXX**

"Honestly this is too much for an old woman like me," an old woman grumbled angrily as she swept dirt and leaves off of the doorstep, not noticing how some of the dirt got on her purple kimono. "First, Nobunaga Oda decides that he wants to rule the land of the rising sun and then he wants to take all of the men in Owari to be his soldiers. Honestly, why doesn't he take over the land by himself so the men can stay at home and help people in need like me, an old woman having to take care of orphans?"

The old woman was about to go back inside when she heard rumbling and thunder booming and then sighed, "Looks like it's going to be one rainy night"

As dark clouds loomed over all of Japan, a beam of white light shone over the old woman's house which caused the old woman to look at the sky with wonder and fear in her eyes.

Then, something fell out of the light which caused the old woman to quickly get out of the beam's area so she wouldn't get crushed by the object falling out of the sky.

When the object finally crashed down onto Japan, causing a small crater, the old woman looked down the small crater to see a girl that appeared in her late teens. The girl had deep red hair that waved slightly to her waist, pale skin that seemed slightly tan, and her eyes were closed but she did wear a plain navy blue kimono with a yellow obi.

"Oh my…." The old woman said as she went into the crater and grabbed the girl as she then shook her in order to wake the unconscious girl up.

The unconscious girl woke up with a loud groan and then opened her eyes to reveal a blue eye and a grey eye which caused the old woman to look at the strange girl with amazement. The girl tilted her head cutely as she looked at the old woman before with confusion written all over her face before she got up and then looked at the sky with an emotion the old woman could not tell.

"Child, are you alright?" the old woman asked which caused the girl to look at her as she got closer and closer to the old woman until she fell unconscious at the old woman's feet.

"Oh dear, let's get you outside before it starts to rain," the old woman said as she lifted the girl with all of her strength, dragged the girl out of the crater, and then brought her into her home as she then dropped her on the floor as carefully as she can.

As soon as she landed on the floor, the girl instantly woke up and looked around the house to view her new surroundings before she looked at the old woman and said," Who are you?"

"I'm Hotaru, I'm the person who owns the orphanage you are currently residing in," Hotaru said as she as she then pointed to the small group of children hiding behind a sliding door when she saw that the confused look on the girl's look.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Japan, the land of the rising sun, or to be more specific you are in Owari."

"I'm in Japan," the girl murmured to herself quietly before she looked at the sky once more even though all she could see was the wooden roof of the orphanage.

"Child, do you even know your own name?"

"No I do not."

"Well since you have a name how about I give you one?"

"Ok." The girl watched as Hotaru gave a thoughtful look at her and then went outside to do something but quickly came back inside as she then looked at the girl with a smile on her face.

"I have decided and your name shall be Hazuki. I got the idea as soon as I saw a few eaves dance in the wind while those dark clouds were moving out of the way for the beautiful moon outside," Hotaru explained with a smug smile on her face while nodding her head slightly up and down to her final approval of the name.

"My name is Hazuki," Hazuki murmured to herself so she could get used to her new name and then looked at Hotaru with a smile before she got up with a bounce in her step and hugged the old woman with a large smile on her face.

"Thanks so much baa-san," Hazuki yelled before letting go of the old woman and then bounced up and down happily. Hotaru scowled at the nickname Hazuki gave her but ignored it anyway as she then turned her attention to the hiding children.

"Kids come out and meet your new sister Hazuki," Hotaru announced. The children hesitated a bit but slid the sliding door open to see what Hazuki looked like.

Hazuki only saw three small children, two of them being identical twin boys and one being a girl. The children had black short hair tied into a small ponytail with the boys wearing identical short, brown kosodes and small brown obi while the girl was wearing a kosode as well, but the color was light lavender with a pink obi. Hazuki crouched down to the children's height and smiled as she said, "Hello there, my name is Hazuki."

The boys were staying a few feet away from Hazuki with weary looks on their faces while the girl instantly took a liking Hazuki and ran up to her to say," You look pretty, Hazuki nee-chan."

Hazuki cooed at the cute little girl before her and picked her up and asked," And what's your name little girl?"

"My name is Haruka," Haruka cheerfully answered. Haruka's cheerful reply caused the other two boys to come closer to Hazuki and Haruka with blushes on both of their faces.

"My name is Ichigo," the boy on the left said first. As soon as she saw him, Hazuki saw that Ichigo had a few freckles on his cheeks.

"And my name is Ichiro," the boy on the right said. Turning her attention away from Ichigo, Hazuki immediately noticed that Ichiro had no freckles.

Hazuki bent down with Haruka still in her arms and held the small girl with one hand in order to pick up both Ichigo and Ichiro as she then said, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm your new big sister. I can't wait to do some fun things with you three."

Hotaru smiled when saw that the children were smiling at Hazuki, who smiled back at them , but then clapped her hands and said," Ok my children, it's time to go to sleep."

The three small children wiggled their way out of Hazuki's hold and immediately went to their bed's which were behind the sliding door and closed it behind them while Hazuki stayed behind with Hotaru. Hazuki looked at the sliding door where the children were sleeping in their futons and then looked at Hotaru as she said, "So what happened to their parents?"

"Well, both of their fathers are currently fighting against all of Japan but their mothers died of sickness while waiting for their husbands to return. I made my home into an orphanage to help children with no mothers wait for their fathers to come home. So far, only those three are the only ones in the village with no one to take care of them."

"But what happens if their fathers don't return?" Hazuki asked.

"Then they stay here with me, just like you will stay here as my daughter," Hotaru explained as she got into her own futon and then turned to Hazuki who was now looking for a place to sleep. "I also have an extra futon in the room where those three are sleeping. Go in there and you'll find it as the fourth futon in the room."

"Ok, thanks baa-chan," Hazuki said as she slide the door open and quietly sneaked past the sleeping children by tiptoeing one the space between the futons and finally picked up the futon before she tiptoed back into the other room and slid the door closed.

Hazuki quickly placed the futon down along with the cover and lied down as she thought of how much fun she was going to have with her new family and slept comfortably in her now home, not knowing of what was to come a few weeks later.

**XXX**

**(A few weeks later)**

"You can't catch me!" Hazuki yelled as she ran down out of her house with her three younger siblings trailing behind her.

"Just wait, Hazuki nee-chan, we'll catch you and be the ultimate warriors," Ichigo yelled.

As the four children ran down the dirt road while laughing loudly, the surrounding villagers looked at the children and smiled as the said," Looks like Hazuki is playing tag with those three again."

"Those four are always playing games."

"Hazuki can always put a smile on those children faces."

"Hazuki," a voice bellowed which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and looked at the orphanage to see Hotaru looking at Hazuki with flames of fury in her eyes.

"Looks like baa-chan is mad at me again," Hazuki said as she sighed and then looked at the kids with a smile on her face. "Sorry kids, but I can't play now but I'll play with you again later."

"Hazuki, come back and do your chores like a proper young woman!" Hotaru screamed as she too chased after her adopted daughter.

"No way baa-chan," Hazuki replied, narrowly avoiding being caught by Haruka by jumping and then took a sharp left which caused her to run down the steep hill where all the rice fields of the village were.

"Hazuki you come back here right now," Hotaru screamed with flames of fury in her eyes as she followed Hazuki down the rice fields.

Hazuki gulped and quickly ran into the woods right by the rice fields and disappeared which caused Hotaru to gasp in shock as she then yelled, "Hazuki wait! If you go into the woods then Nobunaga-sama is going to find you and kill you."

However, Hazuki was too deep in the woods to even hear what her mother was saying but she turned her head to see that she was so deep in the woods that she couldn't even see the rice fields or her mother anymore. "Damn I really am deep in the woods."

As she continued to run in the woods, Hazuki climbed a nearby tree and enjoyed the scenery from above when she noticed that there were a group of men wearing armor and waving red flags with a single flower trapped within a larger flower. Hazuki's curiosity got the best of her a jumped from tree to tree in order to get closer and closer to where the flags were until she could see a clear view of the flags and the men.

All Hazuki could see was a bunch of armored men standing on a dirt road in the woods and in the back of the men was on man riding a horse, but Hazuki could tell he was the leader of them all just by the aura this man was carrying and the fact that that the men nearby him had fear and respect in their eyes. By his sides was the most beautiful that woman Hazuki ever saw with black hair placed in a bun and long bangs, fair skin that was complimented with eye make-up and a black kimono with gold butterflies and a purple obi with a yellow string tying it along with another pink sash but the ends of her sleeves were bright orange while the butterflies got mixed into the color of the sleeves and a split down her legs that showed a blue butterfly. Hazuki then noticed something shining and looked at the woman's side to see a western weapon Hotaru told her about that was called a gun.

"She's so beautiful," Hazuki murmured as she leaned closer and closer to get a better view of the beautiful woman but then she felt a dangerous presence nearby her which caused her to look down and noticed that the leader of the group was looking at her, causing her to take a step back but then took a step forward to narrowly avoid a scythe by wielding by a strange long white haired man with purple lips forming a disgusted smile.

Hazuki was about to turn her head and ask questions but as soon as she looked at the leader, she froze in her spot with only fear in her eyes by his gaze. The woman also noticed her and it was then that Hazuki noticed that there was a young boy behind the two. The man opened his mouth and said, "Child, who are you and what is your purpose?"

"M-my name is Hazuki and I live in a village nearby here. All I wanted to do was to know why those men were waving flags," Hazuki answered truthfully.

"Do you know who I am child?" the man asked her. Hazuki looked at him closely but she's never seen him in her life so she shook her head no which caused the man to narrow his eyes at her while everyone else just looked at her with a little shock in their eyes.

"Child, I am Nobunaga Oda, the devil king of the sixth heaven," Nobunaga revealed. Hazuki widened her eyes but did nothing. "Now I demand that you truthfully tell who you are and why you are here before I make your death excruciatingly painful."

"I am telling the truth lord Oda. The reason I look different is because my mother told me I came from the sky."

It was then that the lord looked at the girl with interest as he then asked," Are you talking about the strange occurrence that occurred a few weeks ago in this area?"

"Yes. Baa-chan told me that I came from a beam of light that was shot from the sky," Hazuki confessed, not noticing the sinister smile on the devil king's face.

"My lord, she could be of some use to us. Anyone who can avoid Mitsuhide's scythe can be a useful weapon," The beautiful woman said.

"Yes, Nohime, she could be useful to us," Nobunaga said but it was low so Hazuki couldn't hear what they were saying.

Nobunaga then turned his attention to Hazuki who flinched a bit but stood her ground as he then said, "Child, you shall work for me."

"I am sorry milord but I do not wish to work for you," Hazuki said. She then looked at the corner of her eye to see a child a few years older than her adopted siblings looking at her in surprise which caused her to take a glance at the woman who looked at her with expectance.

Nobunaga smirked as he then said," I am not asking you. I am telling you to work for me."

Hazuki frowned as she continued to look into the devil king's eyes and said," No, milord. I shall not work for a devil king."

"If you do not then I will call all my men from your village and kill them in front of their wives and children. Then I shall kill them and I will make sure you watch every single minute of it." Hazuki froze in fear as she took a deeper look into the devil king's eyes to see that he was not bluffing.

"I'll give you 10 minutes, after that you shall give me answer."

'_What am I going to do? If I work for this man, there is no doubt in my mind that I may possibly kill innocent people but if I reject him then granny and the others get killed._' Hazuki thought as the faces of her family and the rest of the villagers that took care of her. '_If I say no due to my selfish reasons, everyone will die. I can't let that happen._'

As soon as she finished her thoughts, Hazuki looked at the devil king with determination in her eyes as she said," Lord Nobunaga Oda, the devil king of the sixth heaven, please allow me to work under you. As long as no harm comes to my village, I will gladly do as you say."

"Good, now follow us back on our way to my castle. Mitsuhide, hold back your scythes and do not kill her," Nobunaga said.

Hazuki assumed that the man behind her with the intent to kill her was Mitsuhide because he was the only one with scythes and the fact that he tried to kill her earlier. Hazuki jumped down the tree and stood by soldiers, feeling that it would be safer than to stand near the evil devil king.

"Now walk," Nobunaga ordered which caused everyone to walk while Nobunaga and the others in the back rode their horses.

As they walked to Nobunaga Oda's castle, Hazuki turned her head slightly as she looked at the woods and then said, "Goodbye baa-chan, Haruka, Ichigo, and Ichirou. I will miss you very much but it's for the better. At least you all get to live and see the men again."

For the rest of the walk, Hazuki said nothing and neither did anyone else but Hazuki felt a murderous aura behind her which caused her to shiver and turned her head around to see Mitsuhide looking at her with a sadistic smile on his face. Hazuki instantly turned her head back in front of her with fear in shown in her eyes. "Just ignore the creepy man behind you and everything will be okay."

The group walked for what seemed like almost a day to Hazuki, but was actually a few hours, until they reached a very large looking castle resting on a bunch of stones. Hazuki looked at the castle in awe but snapped out of her awe when Nobunaga said, "Men, you enter the other exit and protect the castle. Woman, you shall follow me into the castle."

Hazuki felt anger rise in her as she repeated what Nobunaga called her in her head while trying to think that if she angered him, he would destroy the village. Hazuki followed behind the group as she looked at the boy on the horse to see what he was like but she was then distracted by the arrows and bow he was carrying behind his back.

As the group walked up the mountain, Hazuki couldn't help but look down and saw how the world below the mountain was getting smaller and smaller which each step she took. Hazuki then looked back at the group ahead of her so she wouldn't get scared and accidently fall to her death.

When they finally reached the top of the mountain, Hazuki then noticed that if they weren't on a mountain that the castle would be still large in its own right. As she gazed at the castle in awe, Hazuki didn't notice that the group was leaving her behind with the horses as they walked into the castle until the white haired man, Hazuki knew he was called Mitsuhide, said," Girl, hurry up or you will upset lord Oda very greatly."

"Y-yes sir," Hazuki said as she quickly hurried inside the castle so she wouldn't upset the guy to the point that he would kill her and her village. She quickly stayed a few feet away from Mitsuhide, since she is still uneasy about the Mitsuhide's scary killing aura around him. She followed the group and couldn't help but stare at the interior of the castle.

"Child," Hazuki looked and saw that it was the woman who was talking to her.

"Yes milady?"

"Called me lady Nohime and stop staring around the castle, you'll plenty of time for that later but for now just hurry up or else my lord and husband will not be pleased by your slow walking," Nohime said before she turned back to where Nobunaga and the boy were. Hazuki immediately fast walked to the point where she was practically the group's shadow.

When the group finally stopped, the boy quickly went somewhere else which left Hazuki with the devil king and Nohime in front of a large sliding door, which Nohime instantly slid open and allowed the devil and Hazuki to come through first before she too came into the room.

When she got in the room, Hazuki noticed how it was as if there was a huge throne in the room made out of human skulls and there were four sliding doors surrounding the room, if you include the other door Hazuki just came through from.

"Girl, stop looking around and come closer," Hazuki stopped looking around and saw that Nobunaga was on the throne made of skulls and was holding a skeleton head but into half while Nohime was pouring some drink into the head until some of the drink poured out of the eye socket which prompted her to stop and allow the devil king a sip of the drink before he looked at Hazuki who instantly walked closer to Nobunaga to the point where she was right before his feet and bowed.

"Child, what is your name again?"

"It's Hazuki, sir. My name is Hazuki."

"Tell me Hazuki, how is it that you fell out of the sky?"

"I'm sorry milord, but I cannot tell you how it was possible. After I fell down into your area, I was had no memory from before. I didn't even know my previous age or how truly old I am, but as soon as I met Hotaru, I was told of my new name and started to live my new life. I don't know what my previous life was like but I nothing can change who I am now."

"Hazuki, you claim you don't know anything and that you live a new life on the account that you knew nothing about your previous life. Am I right, Hazuki?"

"Yes, sir. I know nothing about who I used to be or how I lived, but I am now living a new life."

"Well then, how would like two lives at once?"

"I do not know what you mean sir."

"I know you said that you would work for me, but you don't have to live here. You can live in your village but when as soon as I call you to work for me, then you will live the new life I've given you."

Hazuki looked at the devil king in shock, but ran the words over and over in her head. She looked at the devil king and then said, "Yes sir. I agree to live in my village but when you call me for whatever you need form me, I will come."

Nobunaga smiled as he then took another sip of his drink, but Hazuki couldn't help but ask, "Forgive me sir for I know this in my heart but I need confirmation from you. Am I or am I not an assassin?"

Nobunaga laughed loudly which caused both women in the room to look at the king in shock as he took a large gulp of his drink and held his skull out for Nohime pour some more drink into the skull while he looked at Hazuki. "Girl, you are to become my ninja. As my ninja, you will kill people no doubt but your also get information on enemy sides for me and obtain what is going around the entire land of the rising sun."

Hazuki looked down at the ground with a small sigh of relief. She knew that she would have to kill people but she didn't have to do it as her entire work. All she had to was obtain the enemy's information and avoid killing people as best as she could, then she wouldn't be a killer. Hazuki looked at the devil king with a crooked smile as she said, "But milord, I've never had any experience as a ninja."

"You already passed by avoiding Mitsuhide's scythes. Now you just need training and I know jus the person who will help you become the ninja I need," Nobunaga said as he took a sip from his skeleton cup before he crushed the cup and looked at Hazuki with a devious smirk on his face. "And I know the person who will help mold you into what I need."

As soon as he snapped his fingers, a mysterious person shrouded in black appeared right beside Nobunaga and kneeled. Nobunaga looked at the person and said, "Rise."

The person rose up and Hazuki instantly knew that the person was a man from the way his face was and the way he stared at her. The person then looked at Nobunaga and bowed as he said, "Milord, is there something you need of me?"

"Yes, I need you to train this girl," Nobunaga pointed at Hazuki who flinched a little but stared nonetheless. "And make her into the ninja I need."

"Yes sir."

"Now, the two of you get out of my sight." The man quickly bowed and walked out of the room, but not before he looked at the girl with a glare.

"Girl, follow me." Hazuki flinched at how rough and emotionless the man's voice was, but followed him before something really bad happened to her.

"M-my name is Hazuki, sir. What's your name?" The man stopped walking which caused Hazuki to stop as well, but the man didn't look at her. Hazuki thought that he was going to kill her or something but he just did nothing.

"My name is none of your concern. You will call me sensei and when you've truly lived up to the expectations that lord Oda has set for you, then you are given the privilege of learning my name." the man continued walking which prompted Hazuki to follow him once more

As they walked further and further away from the room where Hazuki previously was with Nobunaga Oda and Nohime, she couldn't help but ask, "Where are we going?"

"To a room underneath the castle, perfect for training weak whelps like you," the man said as he stopped once again but this time in front of a stone door guarded by what looked like two demon gods, but the left one was blue and the right one was red. The man turned to the blue demon god and struck his left eyeball and then turned to the red god and struck the right eyeball. The eyeballs glowed and the door opened as soon as the eyes glowed.

The two entered and all Hazuki saw was darkness until candles lit up instantly and she saw a large room filled with weapons on the walls and scrolls placed together. "This is the training room. You will stay here for the entire duration of your training until both lord Oda and I approve of you."

"I have to sleep here and live here? What about me living in the village? Lord Oda said that as long as I come when he calls, I can live in the village."

"That's when you become his ninja. You're not a ninja yet. At best, it will take a year. If you truly show effort and try then it would take 6 months." Hazuki looked at her sensei in shock, but sighed in disappointment as she looked at the floor and felt tears well up in her eyes but held them back to show she was strong.

"Your training will now begin. Now, do 700 pushups and when your done I want you to do 400 sit ups. After that, I will help you train to be flexible enough." Hazuki gaped at her sensei but as soon as she saw her sensei's glare, she dropped to the floor and began her pushups.

"Not good enough. Do your pushups faster or you'll start your pushups over again until you get them right." The man then brought out a whip and whipped her back only three times.

"Yes sensei," Hazuki gritted out of her mouth. She did her pushups faster while silently counting her pushups to herself and looked at her sensei while he was circling her to see if she was doing it right.

The man whipped Hazuki but more brutally which caused Hazuki to fall in shock, but the man didn't care as he said, "Get up girl and do your pushups over again."

"What did I do this time?" Hazuki calmly said even though there a huge storm of anger swelling within her.

"You were trembling which caused your feet to slip and your hands were slipping as well. So start over." Hazuki grunted but started her pushups over again while trying to not slip up and get whipped again.

As soon as Hazuki was near the end, the man brought out his whip once more and instead of whipping her back he whipped her hands and feet separately. "I'm only going to tell you this once and only once. Straighten your feet and hands or you will start over again. You do want to go back to your home, am I right?"

Hazuki didn't answer but instead continued her pushups until she finally reached the end and looked at sensei with a determined look on her face. "Sensei, I will endure anything so long as I get to return to my village."

The man grunted as he then took of his mask to show Hazuki his face. Hazuki stared at the man who had completely no hair but had two scars on both sides of his face and a part of his nose was horribly damaged. "Hazuki, if you truly want to see your village again then remember this. Never falter, never let anybody see you slip up, and do as you're told."

"Yes sensei."

"Good now get to work on your sit ups."

"Yes sensei." Hazuki began to do her sit ups, not noticing that her teacher had a small smile on her face.

"If you do this right on the first try then I'll be easy on you and allow you to sleep early, but if you do it wrong and I will whip you until you're unconscious." Hazuki shuddered but didn't falter as she made sure to count to her sit ups.

As soon as she finished, Hazuki instantly fell to the ground with a heavy sigh and looked at her sensei who glared at her.

"You did well, Hazuki. Since you did so well, you get to sleep early but make no mistake you will wake up early as well and make no mistake, I will have no mercy on you tomorrow." As soon as he said those words, Hazuki instantly fell asleep in the middle of the room.

The teacher grunted and got out a small, thin blanket and placed it over Hazuki before he left the room, allowing the teen to dream about the day she would return to her village.

XXX

**Hey! This is Hinalover 1010 and I know that I haven't written in a long, long time but I was thinking of a new story and I watched this particular anime in my head which caused plot bunnies to run wild again. Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
